Soshi Aikou
by InuGurl107
Summary: Avatar The Last Airbender *modern times* The Fire Nation has broken through the walls of Ba Sing Se. Many benders were forced into the war, the others in prisons or hiding. In this tale, friends will be made, family will be lost, and love will be found...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This is the city of Ba Sing Se under Fire Nation control. Once a proud and strong kingdom, now Ba Sing Se is forced to hide it's true nature. Many benders were forced into the war, the others in prisons or hiding. All but fire benders, that is. The peace-maker between the nations, the Avatar, vanished. Now, he is just a well known legend among the people. Meanwhile, troops storm through the fallen streets. Curfews are placed, rules are enhanced. Most people have accepted this new way of living, their hope nonexistant. But still some believe that with time, change will come...

On the edge of the giant walls that once protected the great Ba Sing Se, lay a temple. It was the last one in the whole city. All other sacred temples were burned, most of them named in honor of the Avatar. None dared to go near it, not even Fire Nation guards would go near it. It was uninhabited until now...

**Soshi Aikou**

Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic. By: Krystal J. and Candice S.

**Chapter one**

"Wow! This place is great, Gyatso! How did you find it!?" A boy ran up the large stairs to the front of the beautiful shoji that lead into a temple. He had gray, stormy eyes with chocolate-colored, short hair. He wore a red and yellow turtle-neck zipped up jacket. On the top right corner of it were three Air Nomad symbols. His long black pants covered his black skater shoes. Aang opened the door in a hurry and ran inside. Gyatso slowly walked behind him. "Aang, do you like it?" he asked. The boy ran and bowed in front of the bald old man, that had a long white beard with a matching whisker-like moustache. The man laughed and hugged the boy. "Yes. This place is beautiful." Answered Aang. And it was. Inside the main hall, to the left, were three doors which opened up into bedrooms. The otherside lead straight to he kitchen. The room which lead to the hall, was the gathering room. It had a bright yellow sofa and a short, wooden table which seemed to be made of red-wood. Gyatso had filled the house with furniture before showing Aang his new home. He gave him a big hug and a smile. Shortly, Gyatso began coughing harshly. Aang slowly lead him to the sofa to rest. "Don't work yourself too hard, Gyatso. I'll go make us some tea. Jasmine?" Aang rushed off leaving a gust of wind trailing behind him, the blue arrow on his black beanie turning blurry before Gyatso's watering eyes. He returned holding a tray of two cups and a steaming tea pot. "Aang, we must go to your new school today. I must enroll you so you can start tomarrow." He looked at Gyatso with hesitaion. "Ok. But can't I still be home-schooled? Why must I have to go to a school with others? What if they don't like me?" he asked shyly. "Now my boy," he reassured him. "I'm positive you will make some great friends." Gyatso gave Aang a pleasant smile before sipping his tea. "But, you still could use a little work when making tea." They both laughed. He looked at the time. "We will leave in a few minutes. You may want to go and dress up a little." he said. "Sorry, Gyatso. I won't go there without feeling pride with what I'm wearing. After all, this is more of a normal outfit. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to wash my face." Aang left for the bathroom. Gyatso smiled. '_How he would miss this boy when the time came...'  
_

"Wake up, Katara. Time for school." Hakoda, shook his daughter awake. "Ok, dad, I'm getting up." she whispered sleepily. He walked out of her room and closed the door. Katara swung her legs to the side of the bed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her eyes heavy, she reached her hand over a glass of water unnoticingly while looking for her watch. The water had raised high enough to touch her hand. She startled and it dropped back down almost tipping the glass. _'Careful with that, girl. Don't let it happen at school.' _Katara rose slowly from her bed and walked to her closet. She took out a light blue thin shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes at the knees. She walked from her room into the bathroom connected to it. Turning the cold metal handle, she giggled as the cold water handle had a Water Nation insignia and a Fire Nation insignia for the hot. Turning on the hot water and a bit of the cold she checked the water's temperature. It was cold so she undressed while awaiting the water to warm up. She placed her foot in the water before stepping in.

"Katara. Are you ready for school? It's about time you and your brother head out the door." GranGran called from downstairs. "Coming!" She grabbed her blue backpack and checked herself in the mirror. _'Looking good if I do say so myself'. _She opened her door and made her way downstairs. Sokka was in the kitchen finishing up his breakfast. "I'm leaving!" Katara slipped on her shoes and walked into the still dark sky. The sun was already peeking through the trees. Katara hummed a sweet tune while she walked through the neighborhood. She soon heard Sokka walk out the door yawning and whining about how early he must wake up for school. As Katara came to the end of her street, she stood on the walk, waiting for her brother to catch up. "Geeze, why can't school start at two in the afternoon?" he complained. "Because, Sokka" she replied. "You have your tai-chi classes then, don't you?" He frowned. "But thats at school so it don't count." They kept walking as the sun rose. By the time they reached the school, it was almost time for class. "Hey guys!" Toph walked up to them casually. Katara knew a secret about her that not many others knew: Toph was an earthbender. She was blind but could see with her feet, feeling vibrations in the ground to pinpoint locations of people and objects. But so noone would really know her secret, she ripped the soles of her shoes plain out to make it look like she still had them, but could still see. Only her parents and closest friends knew. She had a slick mouth but was always slipped due to her blindness. "Hey, Toph." Katara greeted her with a hug. "Hey, Katara, the principle was looking for you. He told me to send you to his office." She shuttered. _'Great. Mr.Zhao the airhead.' _"Ok. Thanks, Toph." She slowly walked through the crowds of people who were waiting around for the bell. Before she reached the door, someone called out to her. "Jet?" She spun around to see him in front of her. He had short, spiked, black hair with a tanned tone to his skin. She gazed up into his brooding brown eyes which always seemed as though they held well kept secrets. "Where you going?" he asked. "Mr.Zhao wants to see me." she answered. "Oh, sorry." he said with a sympathetic voice. "Hope your not in trouble. See ya." He waved and walked back to his friends. _'Wow! He's so cool.' _

Katara hestitated as she knocked on Mr.Zhao's office door. "Come in!" said a stern voice inside. She walked inside to see a boy standing in front of the window, gazing at her. "Miss Katara, I need to have your help for a moment." Mr.Zhao said from his leather chair. Outside the office, they heard the bell ring, and people shuffling along the halls, talking, laughing. "This is Aang. A new student." She waved at him. "Hi. I'm Katara." He smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Katara." She turned back to Mr.Zhao. "It appears that he has most of your classes. I want you to show him around the school. Keep an eye on him." He shot a glance at Aang. " I don't want him coming here everyday bugging me about his schedule." "Yes, sir." Katara motioned Aang out the door. _' Stupid Air-Head. Thinks that taking this boy around is a chore. I think I'm going to like this...alot.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Aang, our first class is right over here." Katara points to a classroom near the end of the school hallway and Aang follow close by her side. They made their way through the endless throng of students, Aang reaching out at one point to grab Katara's wrist. She looked over at him, still pushing and shoving through the kids. " Keep close, Aang. It's way too easy to lose someone as little as you in all these people." she smiled. " No offense, of course." He returned the smile. "None taken." Finally reaching the classroom, the two stop to catch their breath. "Whew! That was fun." Katara exclaimed. She blushed when she realized that Aang was still holding her wrist. "Uhmm...you can let go now." she pointed to his hand, shyly. Aang blushed and let go, moving his arms behind his head but dropped them quickly to open the door for Katara. She smiled at him and entered the classroom. The teacher, who was sitting at her desk reading something, looked up as they came in. " Ahh, you must be the new boy." she said, her face stern. " You'll be sitting next to Katara, since Mr. Zhao," Her voice seemed to lighten as she said the principle's name. " Informed me that she is to be your escort for awhile." Katara walked to her empty desk, pulling out the first seat for her to sit. Aang took the seat next to her. Students piled into the class, sitting and talking. Katara leaned closer to Aang. "So, where did you go to school before coming here?" she asked. "I was home schooled by my mentor, Gyatso." he answered. Her eyes widened. "Home-schooled? Cool. My friend, Toph, used to be home-schooled, too." He smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here better." She smiled back as the bell rang. "Listen up class. No talking. We are going to have a pop-quiz on the history of the north-pole." she said sternly, hinting boredom in her voice. _'Cool! My natural heritage! I wonder which nation he came from. Should I ask? No. That's his business. I wonder if he would be freaked if I told him I argue with myself alot...' _Causing her to completely lose her thoughts, Aang poked Katara in the side. Being so ticklish, she jumped. "Aang!" she whispered loudly. It wasn't until the teacher yelled her name that she realized she had stood up, knocking her chair onto the ground. "Katara! What is the meaning of this? Do you wish to make an announcement for the class?" The teacher was angered by the outburst. "No, ma'am." Katara quietly replied. Aang stood up. "It isn't her fault. I poked her and she jumped. I was going to ask if I could barrow some materials." The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Is this true, young lady?" Katara nodded. "Well, since it is your first day here, I'll let it slide this time. But I warn you, anymore interruption's today, and I'll see to it you will be removed from my class!" Aang picked up Katara's chair. They sat down and she handed him two sheets of paper and a pen._ 'Not alot of guys stand up for themselves, let alone someone else. He's so.. different.'_

They were completely quiet through the rest of their classes, up until the bell for lunch chimed. They walked outside and she gave a large sigh. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Aang." She finally broke the silence. He looked to the ground. "I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble, Katara. I really am." His voice was low, almost a whisper. "It's ok. Stuff like that is bound to happen." she reassured him. Katara turned and kept walking, Aang by her side. She saw Toph walking up to them. "Hey, Katara, who is this?" she asked pointing to the unknown figure beside her friend. "Toph, this is Aang. Aang, Toph." She introduced them both. "Hi. Nice to meet you." he smiled and said. He stuck out his hand for her to shake but she didn't seem to notice. "You seem to have a different step than everyone else. Light on your feet, huh, twinkle-toes?" Toph smirked and looked at him. He looked to Katara, and back at Toph with worry. "What do you mean?" _'Does she know?' _He asked himself. "I'm blind. I see with my feet, so I know where people and things are. I can distinguish people by their foot steps and you," she pointed to him. "Your steps, however, are unusually light, kinda like air." "Wow, yeah, that's kind of funny." Aang laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. _' Yeah, that's right, Aang. Let's not make your discomfort ANY more obvious for them to see. You're so good at hiding your emotions...dumbass..' _" WELL THEN!" Toph exclaimed, patting her stomach excitedly. " I don't know about you guys but I'm STARVED! Let's eat." She grabbed Aang's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the cafeteria. "Let's go, twinkle-toes! I'll show you to the food-area." Her voice trailed off. Katara stood there, bewildered. _'What just happened?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toph and Aang seemed to have become fast friends, Katara thought bitterly. The two had been inseparable since they'd met._ 'Why am I jealous? I only just met him a few days ago?' _She was sitting a few tables away from Toph and Aang, unconsciously tearing apart her napkin. For three days now, Katara had been eating lunch by herself. Her temper had been rising steadily ever since. She looked past some people to see the two friends, laughing at a joke Toph was telling. She cupped her hand around the napkin and was squeezing it to death. Her glare moved when she felt someone bump into her. "Hey!" she yelled, her anger now slipping. Standing up, she looked at the brown-haired boy with amber colored eyes. "Zuko." She mumbled with surprise written all over her face. He turned toward her, the red scar over his left eye. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. She crossed her arms. "You bumped into me so I want an apology." He raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was mad, but not at him. "Listen here, peasant, just because your boyfriend's ignoring you for someone else doesn't mean you can take out your petty frustrations on me ." His voice was rough and sharp. She moved closer to him, hands clenched. " You're lucky I don't make you eat your words here and now, Zuko. You pompous ass." To her surprise, he laughed. " I know what you are, Katara." he growled, leaning closer to her. " You think you're being sneaky, believing that no one will find out. But. I. Know." He puncuated the last few words. Katara fought the wave of panic that threatened to over take her. " I don't have any idea what you're talking about." she threw back,hoping her voice didn't betray the dread she felt. His mouth next to her ear, Zuko breathed the words that nearly knocked the air out of her lungs. " You're a water-bender." '_He's guessing. He has to be. There's no other way he can know. I've been too careful.' _" Pretty words, Zuko. I'm surprised that someone like you could even form a coherent sentence, let alone come up with a crazy accusation like that." Zuko reached up, maybe to grab her out of anger, Katara didn't know and didn't wait to find out. She grabbed ahold of his hand and used all her strength to flip him over, slamming him to the ground. She placed her foot on his chest, bending and resting her arms on her knee as she stared down on him. " I'd keep your hands to yourself next time, if I were you." she told him, smiling. " I'm not quite as helpless as you first thought." With that said, she left the stunned Zuko and joined Toph and Aang at their table. Aang was staring at her with his mouth agape. " Wow, Katara. That was awesome." Katara blushed and laughed with the others, but her mind was in turmoil. _' Did Zuko really know that she was a water-bender? And if he does, will he tell someone?' _

Though her jealousy had been temporarily forgotten during her fight with Zuko, walking with Toph and Aang after school the same day, it came back to her. " So, twinkle toes, you should come over to my house sometime and I'll totally kick your butt at DDR." Aang scoffed. " Bring it on. I've got moves." He brushed off his shoulder. Katara couldn't help but laugh._ ' Get over yourself, Katara. Aang isn't your boyfriend. Let him like whoever he wants to like.' _Trying to put aside her feelings, Katara joined her friends in the conversation, bragging about her Dance Dance Revolution skills as well. " Hey, Katara, what was that whole thing with Zuko about anyways?" Toph asked. " Oh, I don't know. He was just being a jerk." she replied, biting her lip. Toph raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. They walked with Aang to his temple, oohhing and aahhhing over his cool home. Then they waved him off and Katara and Toph headed to Katara's house. " Just being a jerk, huh?" Toph asked, breaking the silence that had followed them through most of their trip back to Katara's. Katara shrugged, remembered Toph couldn't see it and sighed. " He said he knows that I'm a...you know...a bender." she whispered the last word. " How could he know, though?" Toph asked, echoing the same question she had been asking herself. " I'm hoping he was just grasping for something to rag on me about." she replied, hope sounding in her voice. " Yeah, but that's a pretty scary accurate guess." _' Thanks, Toph. There went that little spark of hope I had.' _" Where would he have figured out you were a water-bender?" Toph pondered. " Shhhh. Keep your voice down." Katara looked around the empty road. " You don't want anyone to over hear you. Especially not anyone from the Fire Nation." Toph laughed. "I'm not an idiot, Katara. If someone was around, I'd know and if they were, I wouldn't say anything." Katara sighed. "Thanks, Toph. I forgot about that."

Aang walked inside and put his backpack and shoes inside the door. "I'm home!" he yelled. His voice seemed to echo in the temple. "Welcome home, Aang. Did you talk to your friend?" Gyatso asked, walking in the room holding a broom. "Yeah, and she told me a bunch of stuff about Katara." He began naming off certain things. "Her favorite color is blue, she hates papaya, she is very strong willed, and.." His voice fell low and he looked to the ground. "And she likes this guy, Jet." Gyatso patted the couch next to him where he sat down. "Aang slumped in the seat and rested his head in his hand. "Gyatso, this guy is a jerk, from what I heard around school. He's even in some gang called the 'Freedom Fighters'. He stood up, stretched and told his mentor he was going to take a nap. He walked in his room and plopped onto his bed. _'Katara. Why do you like this Jet guy? I wish I could tell you I like you.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Did you hear the news!!" Meng tripped as she ran over to Katara and Sokka, who had just arrived to the school gates. Katara helped her up as she showed her the poster. "Dance Party. Held this friday in honor of the four nations. Dress up as your true origin. Be there at 7:00." She read aloud. "Where at?" Katara asked, curious. Meng answered with a smile. "At the town's gathering near the park. It's that place that has the giant room where other town gathering's are, but this is only for scool kids. They'll have a seperate room for certain aged kids." Katara looked over the paper. _'This is perfect. I have a great dress for it, and maybe Jet will finally ask me out!' _"Oh, hey. Have you seen Aang yet?" Meng shook her head. "By the way, Sokka, Suki was looking for you. She seems to be in a real good mood!" Sokka shrugged and gave her a pleaseing smile. "Why wouldn't she be in a good mood when she's looking for me?" He laughed and Katara smirked. "Yeah? Well don't ruin it." He frowned and walked away, grumbling something about sisters and drowning. Meng ran off with the poster to yell in other peoples' ears. Katara shook her head and walked down the path against the gates. Her gaze turned to a white and black petal floating by her. "Come back here, petal! I have to give you to Ka- HI KATARA!" Aang stopped in front of her and hid his hand behind his normal yellow and red jacket. "Hey, Aang. Whatcha got there?" She pointed to his arm. "Oh, nothing. Just.. uhh... Look Katara! A distraction!" He pointed his hand to the sky and as she quickly turned her head, he stuffed a flower in his pocket. She turned back around and gave him a weird look. "Aang, are you o-" "Let's go, Katara. Class'll start soon." He swung around and walked toward the school. She shrugged and trailed behind him. As they entered, people looked at them with wide, curious eyes. "Katara? What's going on?" She looked around, watching as people whispered to each other. As they walked past a group of people, she over heard their whispering. " I bet it's the new kid..." "...Heard he knocked off a couple of his old teachers..." "...Jet's supposed to be in a gang..." "Yeah, real bad ass, if you know what I mean..." "Zuko seems obvious too..." "Did you see the scar on his face?" They walked through the school doors, into the main hall. Zuko, who had an angry look on his face, stomped through the doors and hit Katara's shoulder while passing her. Her books fell from her hands and onto the floor. "Watch it!" He yelled as he glared back at her and kept his pace. She was about to object before seeing the anger and frustration in his eyes._ 'He must've figured out that rumors are saying that he is hosting that party. He couldn't be, though. I mean, it's Zuko!' _Aang knelt down and stacked the books in his arms. He stood back up and gestured for her to keep walking. "Thanks, Aang." She put her hand out for them and he ignored it, keeping the books to his chest. "Aang, you don't have to carry them." "I know." He replied. They reached her locker and he neatly put them inside after she opened it."Thanks." she said. He nodded.

The bell rang and the hall began filling up with students. Aang and Katara were talking and laughing quietly, ignoring the gossip floating around. "So, Aang. What was up with that flower petal? Why were you chasing it?"she asked curiously. Aang looked down. He opened his mouth with hesitation and closed it again. _'Come on Aang, you can do this. Just tell her and then give the flower to her. It took you a while to grow just. For. Her. Do it!' _He looked at her with some form of confidance. "Katara." He reached his hand in his pocket and grasped the tender stem. _'She's going to know. Give her the Panda Lily and tell her. You can do this. Now, do it now!' _A hand grabbed for Katara's shoulder just as he pulled the stem from his pocket. Her back was to Aang as he pulled a beautiful black and white flower in front of him. "Hey, Katara." Aang looked up with surprise as he saw a guy with his hand's on her shoulder facing to him, away from Aang. "Hey, Jet." She said happily. "So, wanna go to this dance with me?" Jet asked. Aang's head drooped to the ground. All his confidance shot. "Really? Sure, I'd love to." She smiled at him. _'Omigosh! Jet asked me to the dance! Yay!' _She thought. Jet peered over her shoulder to a boy stuffing a flower in his pocket. When he looked up, they shot daggers at each other. "Good. I'll pick you up at six in two days." He walked past Katara who seemed to be on cloud-nine. Under his breath, Aang could just barely make out a whisper. "I better not be seeing you there." Aang gave Jet a wide grin. " Oh, you'll be seeing me there. You'll be seeing alot more of me." he said just as quietly, Katara blissfully unaware of the exchange going on between the boys.

She turned back to him with a smile plastered on her face. "Yay! Aang, can you believe it!?" She asked happily._ 'Damn it all! Why!? I grow a rare flower and when I finally find the right person to give it to, I can't give it to her cause some prettyboy jerk got to her first_!' "Yea, Katara, that's great." he said, trying not to sound jealous, which was a big effort. She shook her head, unable to rid herself of her smile. "So, that was Jet. He has been my crush for a few months now. I really want to go out with him." Her voice became more high-pitched as she talked. She was trying to contain her excitement. " I think he's going to ask me out at the dance." Aang smiled to himself._ 'Not if I do it first.' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

During the next two days, people had been busy finding out more about their heritage, making their outfits, and asking people to go with them. The rush in school was severe, and not many teachers knew why. The dance seemed to plague the students, wanting to hurry and get home and keep designing their outfits. The day of the dance came quickly. People raced home to get ready.

Katara stared at her reflection in the mirror. " You look beautiful, Katara." her father said, leaning against the door frame and gazing at the almost exact replica of his wife. "You think so, Dad?" Her hair was pulled into two long seperate loops and tied up at the back of her head. Two tendrils fell down to caress her cheeks. She wore an ice blue v-neck gown that fell to her feet and split up her left calf and tied at the back of her neck. On the dress was the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. For shoes, she dawned long black boots which came to her knees and were covered in shiny silver buckles. She ran her a hand over her face, the ice blue nails glinting in the light. Katara had decided to wear blue eye shadow and ruby red lipstick, hoping to catch Jet's eye tonight. To dazzle him. Her father looked like any father would when his daughter was growing up too fast; lost. " I think you might be missing something, though." Hakoda pulled from his pocket a black velvet box. He handed it to her. She slowly opened it, revealing an ice blue round stone. Carved into it were three spirals leading to waves. It was attatched to a leather strap necklace. "Dad, it's beautiful!" Katara pondered. Hakoda smiled. "It was the same necklace I used to ask your mother to marry me." Her head shot up in disbelief. "Katara," He said as he took it and stood behind her. She raised her hair from her neck. "I'm passing this onto you. Take care of it." He hooked the ends together and stepped back. "Just like your mother." He said. She smiled as she placed her hair back down and checked over in the mirror. "Dad, thank you so much." She hugged him. "Well, I better go help Sokka get ready. He might still be making muscles at himself in the mirror." They laughed and he left the room. _'I wonder what Aang will be wearing? His jacket did have Air Nomad symbols on it. Could he..? Maybe..'_

Aang had begun to get ready, plotting every move he was to make tonight. "Aang, do you think it be wise that you wear an outfit based from the Air Nomads?" Gyatso asked with concern. Aang had changed into a yellow shirt with a red cloth belt around his waist. His yellow pants reached past his knees and stopped as another cloth had binded it to his legs. Wrapped around him was a long red cloak that reached near his feet. Sewn into it was the Air Nomad's symbol. His hair was covered by a black beanie with a blue arrow. He checked himself over in the mirror. He turned to the old man walking toward him. "Gyatso, it said to dress as your true origin," He reminded him. "I'm going to be dressing up as my own with pride." Gyatso smiled and held out his hand to hand him something. "This was mine and you should wear it tonight." It looked like what seemed to be a wooden circle with Air Nomad symbol carved into it. Two short ropes hung from the wood and had red clumps on the ends. It was all connected by wooden beads. Aang accepted it and lifted the beads over his head as it rested on his shoulders. He smiled looking back in the mirror. "I think I'm representing them well." He said to Gyatso. The old man pulled Aang to him in a hug, though he was small and frail, the hug was fierce and strong. " I am very proud of you, Aang. And I know that the Avatars before you are all proud too." He blushed, letting Aang go quickly and checked the clock. "You should get a move on, Aang. It's almost six." He nodded and moved toward the door, into the main room. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up!" He ran out the door, becoming more excited with each step. He walked to the park, which wasn't far from his road. Lights flared from the large front windows in the building. Some kids, mostly teenagers, were piling in, moving to the auditorium that held their own age group. Aang walked through the glass doors, looking around at the well dressed couples. Dizzying amounts of green, red, and blue covered the dance floor as he joined the crowd. There were masked bouncers, all dressed in Fire-Nation clothing, standing guard at each opening to the seperate rooms. Above the doors were large signs listing the age group assigned there. Aang joined the line leading from the fourth door down, his eyes searching the teens for someone he recognized. _'Just anyone from class, huh? Admit it! You're searching for Katara. I wonder what she'll be wearing.' _

He finally reached the doors after two kids had to be removed from the line for trying to sneak into an older age group. He walked through, eyes shifting around the room. He walked to a table and sat down. "Hey there, Twinkle Toes." Aang turned his head to see Toph walking up to him. She was wearing her casual earth-kingdom outfit. "Hey, Toph. Why aren't you wearing an earth kingdom-based dress?" he asked. She took the seat next to him and stared at the wall next to him, possibly hoping to be looking in his eyes. "Because I'm blind, so I don't have to worry about my appearance. I don't care what I wear to a stupid dance so why should I bother dressing all fancy for it?" He smiled. It was nice to know someone who didn't really mind how they looked. "So you waiting for Katara?" she asked curiously. "What? Psh. No! Why would I? I'm just.. Waiting.. For a drink! Hehe." he lied. She smirked. She knew he was lying. Toph stood up. "There's so many vibrations in here. I think I'll go searching for Teo. And Twinkle Toes? You're a bad liar." She walked away slowly as to not bump into someone._ 'Well, so far no Katara. Go find her stupid!' _Aang stood. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of someone. Through the crowd, he could see Jet, dressed in a red layered shirt with two different armor plates on his shoulders with brown sleeves reaching the elbow. Long armed gloves ran up to his hand a looped over his fingers. Brown pants covered his thigh to his knees, brown cloth wrapping around his legs. _'A warrior. I didn't think he'd come as his nation, whatever that may be.' _Aang was tempted to walk over and crack a joke. He decided against it. He walked toward the entrance, until he saw the blue angelic figure walk in. Aang thought his heart skipped a beat. His breathing became shallow as he rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. Katara walked over to him while he gaped. "Katara.. Y-you look.. I'm st- Wow..." He finally managed to say. "Thanks, Aang. I really like your outf-" She looked him over and gasped. "You're.. From the Air Nomads?" He nodded._ 'I knew it! I told you he was from among them!' _Katara praised herself. "So uhh.. Katara, wanna d-" "Katara!" Jet ran over and took her hand. Like a true gentleman, he bowed over her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles before letting go. A small shot of anger bolted right through Aang. "Katara." he said a little louder, agitation clearly in his voice. "Would you like to-" Jet tugged on her arm. "Come on, Katara. Let's go dance." She turned back toward Aang. "I'll see you, later. OK?" He nodded, crestfallen. As they were walking to the dance floor, Jet looked over his shoulder, smirking to the younger boy. _'Damn him.'_ He looked around for Toph. Spotting her, he smiled to himself. She was next to Teo, laughing. "Twinkle Toes? Shouldn't you be with Katara? I felt her walk in a little bit ago." Aang looked behind him into the crowd of dancers. He saw the dancing couple he envied so much. Jet spun Katara to the rock music playing. She laughed and giggled, the older teen smiling with arrogant satisifaction. After all, Katara was in HIS arms and not Aangs. Aang turned back around. "Toph. Help me get a dance with Katara!" She smirked. "Using me to get another? OK. This place needs a little drama anyways."

He grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, a few feet from Jet and Katara. Aang turned toward them. Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him back around. "Listen here. If you're going to dance with her, you must wait for a slow song. Now dance with me and pretend to not notice them." They danced, jumped and smiled. _'Wow. This is pretty fun. I bet it'll be even better dancing with Katara!' _"Let's turn up the heat, Twinkle Toes." Aang looked confused and Toph winked at him. She spun around so that her back faced him and started bobbing and weaving around Aang. Her body backed into his, grinding against him. Katara peeked over at the two and her jaw dropped. Toph was a dirty dancing goddess. Aang was probably the deepest shade of red. Toph slammed her foot down on Aang's. "Do something, Aang. She's watching us." she whispered into his ear, her arms around his neck. Feeling completely uncomfortable and awkward, he pulled Toph closer. Their hips ground together in rhythm to the music. All the while, he could feel Katara's eyes burning on the back of his head. He tilted Toph's face up to his, resembling a lover. The song began to reach it's end so with the final beat, Aang grabbed Toph's hips, pressing her tight to him and bending her back. The song ended, lights coming on. Aang straightened Toph, the two breathing hard. Slowly, he looked back at Katara. "Uhmm..Wow, Aang." she said, blushing. " I didn't know you could dance like that. Or that Toph could either." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. " Thanks. I think." he laughed, shooting a glance over to Toph that meant something along the lines of: "Okay, genius. What now?" Jet, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up. "I'll admit your moves aren't bad." He pretended to flick a speck of lint off his shoulder. "But I've seen better." Aang smiled at him. " Really? I hope that doesn't include you. Because from what I saw, you looked like a dead stick on the floor. I almost pity you, Jet." Jet growled and moved forward, only to be restrained by Katara. "Jet." she choked out, laughter hindering her speech. "Don't." Aang gave Katara a wink. Her face reddened and she smiled nervously. _'Wow. Aang, I'd love to dance with you like that.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"..And here's a song for the couples out there!" yelled the D.J. through the microphone. The lights dimmed, and soft music began to fill the room. Aang stepped forward and bowed, holding out his hand to Katara. "May I have this dance, fair lady of the Water tribe?" Jet cut in. " Hell n--" Toph pulled Jet over to the dance floor. " C'mon, boy. Show me what you got. Unless you want to hurt my feelings, of course." Jet hesistated, looking like he was going to protest. Toph felt it necessary to remind him that he had to be in the best friend's good graces if he wanted a chance with Katara. And, news flash, SHE was the best friend. So Jet closed his mouth and allowed her to pull him into a waltz. Meanwhile, Katara had accepted Aang's hand and the two were walkingto the center of the dance floor. The people who didn't come with anybody became wallflowers. Aang confidently placed his hands around her small waist. She shyly moved her hands to his shoulders. They swayed their hips to the rhythm. "Aang, I had no idea you could dance so-" Aang quickly spun her under her arm and caught her again. She smiled and blushed. "..Devinely." He slightly blushed and tilted her back and straightened her back up. "Katara." _'This is it Aang. You're gonna ask her. Finally! Noone can ruin this moment!'_"Katara! Will you.. Will you go ou-" "Katara! Come with me! We need to talk!" Jet grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Aang. Katara looked over her shoulder and shrugged. Aang stood there helplessly. _'Again!? Is he able to read my mind!?' _Aang watched as Katara was being dragged toward a back door. _'What is that damn Jet up to? I don't trust him.' _He moved through the crowd, easily able to conceal himself from being seen. Jet walked them to an exit leading outside. A few kids were talking and having a ciggaret, Zuko among them. Jet's eyes flashed daggers at the scarred firebender. Zuko ignored the looks. "Come on, Katara." He lead her to a secluded spot at the side of the building. It was dark with a dimmed light from the side where Zuko stood.

Aang opened the door and looked around. "You!" He flinched, turning towards the sound. He came face to face with a pair of dark amber eyes. Zuko was staring him down. "New kid. Come here." he barked. "Gee, could you ask any more politely?" Aang muttered, sarcastically. "I've been hearing rumors about you fly, kid. And I'm starting to think they're true." Zuko seemed determined to piss him off. But Aang had a feeling it was about something other than what the firebender was pretending it was. _Let's confuse ourselves, shall we?_ " Tell me, is it true that you're one of those filthy peasant nuisances that call themselves 'Freedom Fighters'?" Aang just stood there, staring at him. _' What the hell is a Freedom Fighter?'_ A voice rose above the chatter that had broke out in the night. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING FILTHY, YOU DISGRACEFUL FIREBENDER?" Aang's head snapped around to see Jet striding towards Zuko. The firebender merely leaned his back against the wall, watching Jet with a bored expression. "Would you like to throw your two cents into the conversation, Rocket?" he asked, arching a brow. Aang thought he heard Jet's teeth grinding but he couldn't be sure. "The name is Jet." he ground out. Zuko shrugged. " Whatever. Your name doesn't mean much anyways."

Jet goes to throw a punch, aiming for Zuko's face. But his fist doesn't connect, Zuko grabbing Jet's wrist and flinging him backwards. Jet catches his balance, spinning to face his enemy only to see a flaming hand come his way. He bent backwards as Zuko threw a slice of fire over him. Jet could feel the heat of the flames licking his forehead and he touched the ground with his hand before jumping back up. He reached behind him, pulling a long silver blade from a hidden pocket in his clothing. He took a leap towards Zuko. Aang jumped between them, throwing his arms out. "STOP!" He cried out, air flowing from his palms and separating the fighting teenagers. Jet doesn't feel the blast hit him, too preoccupied with the image of Zuko's bloody head on a shelf._ 'Talk about being morbid. God.'_ Zuko's eyes grew wide. Disbelief clouded his features as he's forced to move a step back. "Y-you.."  
"You two need to stop fighting. Violence never solves anything." Aang bowed his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara approaching them. Her right hand was placed over a small pouch hooked to the side of her gown. "Leave them alone, Zuko." she shouted, stepping in front of Aang. "Stop trying to pick fights because you're looking for attention. Get it from your father. Oh wait! He disowned you. What a shame." Zuko's eyes turned a dark red. He held one fist at level with his waist, the other out front. "Let's see what you have, water tribe wench." He started to move the hand that was held out in front of him in large circles, fire shooting from his palms. Before Katara has the chance to react, the flames make contact with her hands. She screams as the flames scorched her skin, the sleeves of her gown singed. She takes an uneasy step backwards, clutching her palms to her chest. She feels her back connect with something solid. Aang. He wraps his arms around her. "Katara! Are you okay?" He turns her in his arms, gently tugging on her wrists to see her burns. They looked bad. A hazy red film settled over Aang's vision as he watched tears stream down her cheeks. "You idiot!" Jet shouted at Aang, shoving him away from Katara. " Why'd you let her defend you?! Let her take the heat for you?!" Aang hung his head, shame flushing his face. He'd let Katara get hurt. Instead of striking again, as everyone expected him to do, Zuko dropped his hands to his sides. Though, the fury never left his eyes.

" You IDIOT!" he shouted at the injured Katara. " You were supposed to use your water bending to protect yourself."  
Jet's head shot up. "What was that? Water-bending?" He looked towards Katara, who cringed. "You said that there wasn't any water benders left in your tribe. Isn't that right?"

Lots of people were crowding around them, making it hard for Katara to concentrate. Everything seemed so blurry and her hands hurt with an indescribable pain. Was that...Was that wind whipping through her hair? A sudden flashing light lit the sky, blinding everyone, including herself.

"What's happening?" someone shouted, rising above the screams that had erupted outside the gym. Katara shielded her eyes, looking for the source of the unbearable light. For a split second, she swore she saw Aang, his eyes glowing blue and bright blue arrows lining his arms and head, hovering above the ground. In the next moment, sand flew up and obstructed her view again. People around her were coughing and choking on the storm.

"It's the Avatar!" some girl that Katara couldn't see shouted.

The winds died down. Rubbing the sand from her eyes, Katara peeked at the supposed "Avatar". Her breath caught.

Gyatso.

Teenagers stared at the old man in disbelief. After a hundred years of absense, THIS was the one who controlled all four elements? This sickly, pale man? Soldiers flocked around him, alert at the news of the reappearance of the Avatar. Deciding it best to ask questions later, they descended upon him and cuffed Gyatso like a common prisoner. They barely noticed Aang, crouched on the ground beside his mentor, sweat dripping down his brow. He reached out a hand towards Gyatso.

"Wait! Gyatso, wait!" he cried, struggling to rise. He had to get to him. Fear enveloped him as a Fire Nation soldier took one look at Aang's clothing and kicked him away.

"Aang! Calm down, Aang." A soothing voice entered his mind, calming him slightly. Katara held out her hand to help him up, forgetting for a moment, the pain in her hands.

" Is it true, Katara?" Aang asked, carefully avoiding her hands. He grasped her forearms and she helped pull him to his feet.  
Katara forced herself to keep her expression neutral, revealing nothing. " Is what true, Aang?"

"Are you a water bender?"

" Is Gyatso really the Avatar?"

Gyatso.


End file.
